


But It's Golden, Like Daylight

by Signsofsam



Series: I Hate Accidents (Except When We Went From Friends To This) [16]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 9-1-1 Week 2020, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys In Love, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signsofsam/pseuds/Signsofsam
Summary: “Morning, Buck,mi amor,” he whispers, leaning over Christopher to kiss his fiancé, rolling his eyes when Buck breaks the kiss so he can return to his beloved coffee. “So, Chris and I know Christmas has passed, but we kinda have another gift for you.”“Another gift? Guys, I have everything I want right here. I don’t need anything else…” he trails off as Chris gives him one the most impressive side-eyes he’s seen adults manage, let alone Eddie’s nine-year-old. “Chris-”“You’ll love it most, Bucky,” Chris interrupts him, snuggling deeper into his side.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: I Hate Accidents (Except When We Went From Friends To This) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584202
Comments: 7
Kudos: 282





	But It's Golden, Like Daylight

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from _Daylight_ by Taylor Swift.
> 
> Prompt: "Do you believe me" + love
> 
> And y'all....this is my favorite fic I wrote for 9-1-1 Week. It's also one of my favorites of the entire _I Hate Accidents_ 'verse.

It’s a Saturday morning, and Buck is still in bed, and it’s _glorious_. He’s awake, but barely, stretching languidly under the comforter, the house just this side of chilly while he’s all warm in bed, and best yet, he can hear Eddie and Chris puttering around in the kitchen. He’s decided he’s definitely too comfy to move, and is idly wondering if he can get Eddie to bring him a cup of coffee when the bedroom door opens, Chris shuffling in with his everyday, beautiful, bright smile already directed at Buck, his father following behind him with a tray.

“Morning, Bucky!” Chris says, happy as always, and Buck can’t help the smile back; it’s only natural when his favorite boys are making their way to him. He reaches over to pick Chris up and his smile instinctively widens as his ring, still mostly new on his finger, as he and Eddie are only a few weeks post-proposal, catches in the sunlight.

“Morning, Superman,” Buck finally says back, after he gets Chris settled at his side and has a chance to kiss his messy bedhead and set his crutches beside the bed, and he glances up to Eddie, and the tray of breakfast he’s carrying (with one hand, which makes his bicep flex, and _mmm, isn’t that almost as delicious as breakfast?_ ). It’s eggs and toast-some of the few things Eddie can be trusted with-and a bowl of fruit, and a long, thin package wrapped in Christmas paper. Buck’s brow furrows at the present, but honestly, he has more pressing issues. “You didn’t happen to bring me-”

Eddie grins and produces the steaming mug in his other hand, laughing when Buck makes grabby hands for it. After a sip, he finally settles back to look at the present, considering it as Eddie sets the tray on his lap and climbs over to Chris’ other side. “Morning, Buck, _mi amor_ ,” he whispers, leaning over Christopher to kiss his fiancé, rolling his eyes when Buck breaks the kiss so he can return to his beloved coffee. “So, Chris and I know Christmas has passed, but...we kinda have another gift for you.”

“Another gift? Guys, I have everything I want right here. I don’t need anything else…” he trails off as Chris gives him one the most impressive side-eyes he’s seen adults manage, let alone Eddie’s nine-year-old. “Chris-”

“You’ll love it most, Bucky,” Chris interrupts him, snuggling deeper into his side. “But you gotta eat breakfast first, ‘kay?”

“Well, obviously I’ll love it most.” With a sigh, he sets his coffee on the side table, digging into the eggs and toast, Chris and Eddie helping him eat the fruit. When he’s done, Eddie sets the empty dishes and tray on the foot of the bed, the present now in Buck’s lap, and he considers it carefully as he takes another sip of coffee, savoring how Eddie knows exactly how Buck likes his coffee, how he makes it perfectly each and every time he does it. It’s one of the many ways Eddie shows his love, and Buck is kinda in love with him a little bit more every time he gets perfectly made coffee. Chris is squirming, getting more and more antsy, so Buck finally abandons the mug to start opening the gift. 

It’s a manila envelope, a card taped to the front, clearly a Christopher Diaz Original MasterpieceTM. His name is written on the front, along with a drawing of a firefighter. He glances at both of his boys as he pulls the card gently off the envelope, arching an eyebrow and sticking his tongue out at Eddie, who’s filming this on his phone, and it freaks him out just a bit, if he’s being honest.

“Buck-” he reads, smiling softly as he flips the card open, “I am so happy you’re marrying my daddy. Will you- _oh, Christopher_.”

He _knows_ he’s crying, can feel Chris hugging even more into him, Eddie’s hand squeezing his forearm, trailing down to find his fingers, intertwining with them, letting him know _he’s_ there, and all this is real. “Chris-”

“You gotta keep reading, Bucky. You aren’t even to the best part yet.”

“Buck, I am so happy you’re marrying my daddy. Will you be my daddy now, too?” He chokes up again, but he gets it out, eyes on Chris, hand trembling as he holds the card.

“ **Do you believe me**? I told you you’d love it most,” Chris murmurs, unsteady hand coming up to wipe his tears away. “Are you sad?”

“Oh, buddy, no. These are happy tears. Chris, this is absolutely the best present I’ve ever gotten.” And the thing is-he’s not lying. He’s dreamt of being Chris’ dad, and even though Eddie has assured him that he **is** Chris’ other dad now (over and over again), to have it in writing that they both want to make it official is absolutely the best and most precious gift he’s ever gotten.

“And that is how you make a Buckley cry,” Eddie narrates for the camera, turning it to show Chris grinning and his own self smiling, a little teary-eyed, before going back to Buck. “You still need to open the envelope, love.”

“If you show this to all of our friends I’m going to murder you,” Buck threatens, and Eddie laughs softly as he turns back to the envelope, turning it upside down so that papers fall out into his lap. They are official adoption papers, ones Eddie must have had drawn up, and Buck looks back at him, his tears starting again. Eddie’s grin has turned into the soft smile that’s only for when Buck does something that makes him fall just a bit more in love with him. “Are you...are you sure?”

“Absolutely.” Eddie’s answering before Buck finishes getting the words out, handing the phone to Chris so he can cup Buck’s face, drawing him in for a kiss. “Chris and I had a long talk, about us getting engaged, and getting married and what that meant, but we only needed about thirty seconds for me to ask him about you officially being his dad and him saying yes. There’s no hesitation, there’s no worry; you’re his dad, just like me. We want to make it legal, and official.”

“I want to be a Buckley-Diaz just like you guys!” Chris pipes in, laughing as they both look at him with wide eyes, capturing it all on the camera. Eddie pulls Buck back in for one last, lingering kiss, until Chris whines at them, and he huffs out a laugh as he pulls away, grabbing the phone from Chris to stop the video as Buck sets the paperwork and card on his nightstand before turning back to hug Chris tight, Eddie moving to do the same on his other side, arms wrapping around his son, hands tightening into Buck’s shirt. When Chris asks him “you gonna be okay, kid?” Buck nods, smacking a kiss onto Chris’ forehead just to hear the boy laugh.

“This is one of the best days of my life, Chris, if not the best. I’ve got you here, and your dad; of course I’m gonna be okay now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you in advance for the comments/kudos! Tomorrow: we have the final part to Day 2 & 3\. Hope you're all doing fabulously! If you want, you can find me [here](https://signsofsam.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, and I'll see you tomorrow for day 5!


End file.
